


Sacrifice

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great evil requires great sacrifice. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "rituals" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

The rituals required to bring great evil into the world are often quite complex and usually require a sacrifice of something significant: the first born; valuable treasures; perfect strangers; the occasional goat. Although Dean insisted that M&Ms were used for certain occasions. A singing purple dinosaur could not become that well-known without the appropriate candy-coated sacrifice to demonic powers.

Sam was speechless, unable to come up with a coherent response. He just couldn’t reason with Dean when his brother was being this childish. Besides, a substantial gummi bear sacrifice did a lot to explain the popularity of the Care Bears.


End file.
